Idée Fixe
by Reggio di Calabria
Summary: Chap Five up now! He's fixated on her as soon as she smiles at him. Will he be able to...willing to... risk everything to keep her by his side, to see that smile everyday? KyoyaOC RomanceDramaHumor
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.

A/N: I'm not sure where this story is going to be going. I'm just writing it down as it comes to me. So if you like it and have any ideas let me know. This is also my first OHSHC fanfiction so sorry if things don't exactly fit.

Full summary: Kyoya is beginning to grow bored with the Host Club. He doesn't fit in no matter what he tries. Then the new 'commoner' shows up. He's fixated on her as soon as she smiles at him. Will he be able to risk everything to keep her by his side, to see that smile everyday?

* * *

**Idée Fixe**

"Mommy!" Tamaki wailed, grabbing a hold of Kyoya's school jacket, "Out daughter is missing!" He gave a dramatic cry and leaned his head against Kyoya's chest. Kyoya pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose as he gave a sigh.

"Haruhi isn't missing, Tamaki. She's late..."

"Oh..."

"Which is why I will be increasing her debt."

"Mi'lord!" Two voices chorused.

Tamaki straightened up, letting go of Kyoya's jacket, and turned to the side. Kyoya took this opportunity to slip away as Tamaki narrowed in on the twins who waved at him from a nearby couch.

"Haruhi was pulled out of class..." Hikaru started

"By the registration office." Kaoru finished.

"Why wou-"

Right on cue the door to the third music room swung open and in rushed a flustered Haruhi.

"Sorry, I'm late!" She wheezed resting her hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath.

"Haru-chan!"

Haruhi was attacked by Hunni before she had the chance to stand up straight.

"Come sit and have cake with me!" Hunni starred up at her with big round doe eyes.

Nobody could resist the big round doe eyes. Haruhi smiled at him and allowed herself to be dragged by a near by tea table. She sat down next to Mori who gave her a nod as he watched his cousin serve out teas and cakes.

"Haruhi! My poor daughter! Are you being kicked out of the school? I won't allow it!" Tamaki finally wailed being able to push his way past the twins.

"Kicked out of school?" Haruhi asked confused, a worried look coming on to her face.

"We told him the registration office came by for you earlier." Hikaru said eying the hyperventilating Tamaki.

"Oh. They only wanted me to give a tour to a new student. She's also a scholarship student."

"So you're not being kicked out?" Tamaki asked perking up immediately

"No, Tamaki. I'll be here the next three years."

Tamaki gave a shout of joy and glomped Haruhi spinning her around in circles.

* * *

A/N: So there's the first chapter. Let me know how I did. Next chapter is going to be longer and will be based more around Kyoya and introducing the OC. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC

A/N: I've decided to go ahead and put up chapter two without waiting for feedback. I like to write and I'm having fun writing this story. I'm not going to be one of those authors that stops writing because they aren't getting enough reviews.

I also don't know much about Japanese culture. I've just been introduced to the whole anime/manga thing. So if the school year isn't like the real thing sorry.

* * *

**Idée Fixe**

Kyoya was walking back to the third music room from the office with his nose buried in his notebook as usual. He had just reserved the school's ball room for the Host club's dance which would be taking place in the following month. He jotted down the date in his notebook along with a note to increase Haruhi's debt.

He sighed as he snapped his notebook closed. The Dance was on the second to last day of school before two weeks of spring break. He wasn't looking forward to the vacation. His family would be busy dealing with the hospitals and other important meetings. And of course the Host Club would be busy with Haruhi.

Kyoya had begun to find himself bored with the Host Club. He didn't fit in. Everybody was paired up but him. Mori and Hunni. The twins. And Tamaki and Haruhi. Even though he got along with all of the others he always ended up being the third wheel. He had even tried to push himself more into the club activities more but that never worked out. He didn't like to constant attention, he was much happier sitting in his corner with a laptop.

Kyoya sighed as these thoughts ran through his head. He would never admit it to anyone but he was starting to feel lonely and it only seemed to be getting worse. Of course if he said anything about to Tamaki he would only be accused of stealing his 'Lonely Prince' persona. This thought only made him sigh louder. Flipping open his notebook again he tried to find something to go over to keep him mind occupied.

Not paying attention to where he was going Kyoya rounded the corner and bumped into someone else. Kyoya was able to keep his balance but the other fell to the floor with an 'omph'. Kyoya looked down and raised an eyebrow. He had thought he ran into a boy since he had seen a flash of blue from the school's uniform, but no, this was a girl.

A girl...in a boy's uniform...

A girl in a boy's uniform that wasn't Haruhi...

* * *

A/N: I thought this chapter would be longer but decided to keep the first few short till everything comes together. Hope you liked it! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC

* * *

**Idée Fixe**

Kyoya looked down at the girl with a raised eyebrow, even though he saw Haruhi in a boy's uniform everyday it was still unusual. Pulling himself together he put on his best host smile and offered her a hand.

"Sorry about that. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." The girl looked up at him a small smile on her face.

"Thats okay. I wasn't paying attention either." She said taking a hold of his hand. He was easily able to pull her to her feet then reached down for her book bag.

"New?" He asked as her watched her brush off her pants.

"Hai. First day. Thanks" She smiled at him as she took her bag from him and put it round her shoulder.

"Ootori Kyoya. Second year." Kyoya said offering his hand again.

"Sato Rea. First year." She took his hand smiling bigger then before. And for some reason, Kyoya smiled bigger too.

"Do you need help finding your way around?"

"I think I've got it for the most part. But I am having a hard time finding the third music room" Rea said as she pulled out a map of the school from her book bag.

"Third music room?"

"Yeah, the girl who gave me a tour said I could find her there."

"Renge?"

"No, Haruhi. We found out we live close together and were going to walk home."

"Oh..." Kyoya's eyes narrowed slightly as he though over what Rea had said. She knew Haruhi was a girl. Had Haruhi told her? Or was it starting to become obvious? "I'm actually heading to the third music room myself, I'll walk you there."

"Okay." Rea smiled as she began to follow him down the hallway. "Are you part of the host club? Haruhi mentioned it."

"Yes. I'm the vice president. Are you interested in becoming a customer?"

"No thank you." Rea laughed. "I'm honestly surprised the school allows it."

"Why?"

"Well...Aren't you basically male prostitutes without the sex?"

Kyoya stopped walking and started laughing. "Thats an interesting way of putting it."

Rea shrugged and gave him a smile. They continued walking, this time in a comfortable silence. Kyoya couldn't help but glance at her every once in awhile. Even though she was in a boy's uniform you could definitely tell that this student was a girl. Everything about her was feminine. She was a few inches shorter then him with a slender build and you could see her curves through her uniform. She had long auburn hair that was tied in a high pony tail. Blue eyes that stood out against fair skin with a few freckles across the bridge of her nose. Kyoya liked her mouth the most though. The corners curved up making her seem like she was always smiling.

"You have a Japanese surname, but I can't find a trace of it in your appearance." Kyoya stated curiously.

"My dad is half Japanese half British and mom is American. I look more like her."

"Have you always lived here?"

"No, we've been around. California, New York, France, Britain, now Japan. Both my parents teach in universities."

" Must be int-"

"Mommy!" Kyoya looked away from Rea to see a hyperactive blond waving from a doorway. "Hurry up! We're about to open!"

"Mommy?" Rea asked eying Kyoya.

"Tamaki...My best friend. 'King' of the Host Club."

"Ah...so he would be daddy?" Rea asked laughing.

Kyoya smiled and gave her a smile. Putting his hand on her shoulder her he pushed her to the doorway Tamaki had disappeared through.

"Welcome to the Host Club."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC

A/N: So everyone is probably OOC but I don't care. If you care...go read another story.

* * *

**Idée Fixe**

As soon as Kyoya led Rea in the the music room he immediately dropped his hand from her shoulder and scanned the room. He found the one he was looking for in the back of the room preparing tea settings.

"Haruhi. Someones here to see you." And with that he disappeared to his corner and turned on his lap top.

Haruhi stopped what she had been doing and turned to see what was going on. She spotted Rea at the door and motioned that she'd only be a minute. Turning back to the table she had been working at she placed 6 teacups on a tray and carried them over the the last table that needed to be set. She quickly spread them out and then walked over to Rea pulling her out into the hallway before the twins spotted her.

"I tried to get out of hosting today but no luck." Haruhi said giving Rea an apologetic look.

"Thats fine. I have to pick up my text books anyways."

"Well if you get tired of waiting go ahead and walk home. I'm stuck here for a bit."

"No, it's fine. I can wait. I'll see you after you're done." Rea gave her a smile and headed down to the library.

Haruhi sighed as she watched her go. She'd rather be going to the library too. She hardly seemed to have time to study nowadays. Opening the door and walking back into the music room she headed over to the table she had been working on.

"Haruhi! My precious daughter! Who was your new friend?" Tamaki said bouncing over to her.

"A new student. We're going to be walking home after the club lets out."

"Will she be a customer?" He asked excitedly.

"I highly doubt it. She didn't seem interested when I mentioned it."

"I'm sure I can change her mind. All lovely girls want to spend time with handsome gentlemen."

Haruhi shook her head as Tamaki rambled on about being able to make any girl swoon. She was glad she had been the one to give Rea a tour. She needed a normal friend in all this madness known as the host club.

* * *

"How was hosting duties Mr. Fujioka" Rea laughed as a frustrated Haruhi walked over to the table she was studying at in the library.

"Same as usual. Idle chit chat and being attacked."

"Attacked?" Rea asked as she loaded her book bag and swung it over her shoulder. The to began to walk to the front of the school.

"Hai, attacked. Three times. Once by a customer, twice by Tamaki for being cute."

"Is Tamaki a boyfriend?"

"No, he finds himself more like a father." Haruhi rolled her eyes as the two started to head away from the school.

"Oh, right. He's Kyoya's best friend."

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"I ran into Kyoya earlier. Literally. He helped me find the music room."

"He helped you?" Haruhi asked, he eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, he was nice. We talked for a bit."

"Wow..." Was all that Haruhi could say. The two walked in silence for a bit before they turned another corner and Rea stopped walking. Haruhi turned around and gave her a look.

"Is anyone going to be at your house when you get home?"

"No, my father works late."

"My parent's work late too."

"My house or yours?" Haruhi asked laughing.

"I don't care. I just hate being alone at night." Rea gave a smile and she skipped to catch up to Haruhi. "And I really need food."

* * *

"So how did you exactly end up in the Host club?" Rea asked as she reached over Haruhi to get another scoop of rice.

"I knocked over a 8 million yen vase."

"What?!"

"Yeah. So then they we're going to have me do trivial chores but I some how became a host."

"That's mean. I understand it's a a lot, and I mean a lot of money. But turning you into a servant. Mean."

"They aren't that bad. I am pretty sure I'm getting an ulcer because of them though." Haruhi laughed. "They're all really nice. Mori hardly talks but he's extremely protective. Hunni is just...sweet. The twins just like to have fun, they're always joking around and trying to amuse everyone. Tamaki thinks of the who group as his family. He'll do anything to keep us together. And Kyoya...Kyoya keeps to himself."

"He was nice. But that may be the skill of a good host." Rea said with a suspicious tone. "Maybe I'll try out this Host thing."

* * *

A/N: And there it is in all of it's OOC Glory! 

Thanks for all the reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC

A/N: Chapter 4 was extremely OOC and just disturbingly bad. So this one hopefully, maybe, not really will be better.

* * *

**Idée Fixe**

"Haruhi."

"Hai senpai?" Haruhi asked not looking up from the book she was reading.

"That new girl-"

"Rea."

"Yes, Rea...Did you tell her that you were a girl?"

"No, she figured it out on her own." Haruhi said looking up finally. Kyoya was standing in front of her with his notebook open, writing as they spoke.

"We've had two people figure out your situation know. We can't have anymore or we're going to have to figure out another way for you to repay your debt. And that will be difficult based on your financial situation."

"More then two people have figured it out, Kyoya-senpai." Kyoya narrowed her eyes at her as she placed her book down on the table next to her. "The Zuka club found out. And not to mention the whole Host club. And no offense but they aren't the brightest bunch as you should know."

"Good point. The clubs full of idiots and they all figured it out." Kyoya sighed but a small smile on his lips.

"Well Rea might be coming into the Host Club today. I tried to talk her out of it though, I highly doubt this is her type of club. But if she shows, you might ask her how she noticed." Haruhi gave him and smile and picked up her book again.

"I'll do that." Kyoya muttered as he left Haruhi to return to his corner.

* * *

Rea rolled her eyes as she followed a group of girls to the third music room. The group was giggling and talking loudly and every once in awhile shooting Rea a confused look.

Haruhi had tried so hard to convince her not to come to the club. But then Rea had convinced her that it would help her debt go faster.

So here she was walking to the third music room. And the closer she got the thicker the crowd of giggling girls grew. Rea leaned up against the wall opposite of the doors of the Host club. She thoughtlessly looked around the crowd of girls noticing a few girls from classes. And then she noticed it had grown very quiet. No one was giggling anymore. Almost all of them had their hands to their mouths and eyes lighting up excitedly. Rea was so confused she had the urge to scratch her head.

Then the doors to the third music room opened and a bright light with swirling rose pedals came out from the room. In the door way a silhouette of a group of people could be seen.

"Irasshaimase." (A/N I have no idea if thats right.)

After that greeting havoc broke out among the girls. They started shouting and screaming and racing into the room. Rea held back till the crowd disappeared. Hesitantly walking to the now closed door she turned the handle and peered in. Nor bright light or flying rose pedals this time. It looked exactly how it had when she came by yesterday only now there we're groups of girls scattered around and six boys entertaining them and a Haruhi.

"A new customer. Why don't you come in?" Rea turned and saw a red headed boy holding a rose out to her.

"Yes, it's much more entertaining in here." Rea turned again and saw another red headed boy with a rose.

Rea stepped further into the room and one of the boys closed the door behind her. Rea knew from the stories that Haruhi had told her that this was Kaoru and Hikaru.

"You're in the wrong uniform." One of them pointed out.

"I prefer this one over the girls. I hate yellow and I hate puffy sleeves. I'm sure Haruhi prefers it too."

Both the twins narrowed their eyes slightly and gave each other a look. Then they both smiled and both put a hand on her shoulder pushing her over to an empty table and poured her a cup of tea.

"We'll check the book and see if any of the host have openings." One of the twins said as they backed away from her.

"She knows." Kaoru whispered as Hikaru nodded his head in agreement.

* * *

"She knows!" Hikaru and Kaoru said angrily as they pointed to the new girl sitting at the table. 

"Who knows what?" Kyoya asked not looking up from his laptop.

"She knows that Haruhi is a girl!"

This made Kyoya look up. Both twins were red in the face with a mix between anger and worry. He looked to where they were pointing and saw Rea sitting at a table drinking tea and looking around.

"I know she knows." Kyoya said as he began typing again.

"You do?"

"She's a friend of Haruhi's. It shouldn't be a problem but I am going to be speaking with her just in case. Now I do believe you have designations waiting."

* * *

A/N: Better? Maybe? Not really? 


End file.
